<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Follow-up by thewightknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424496">Follow-up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight'>thewightknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eavesdropping, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing another run through of Season 1 and I know there was one where Jon sounded surprised at how good one of Martin's follow-ups was to a statement but I didn't note the episode at the time and when I went back through and listened to the last 3-4 minutes of at least half the season I couldn't find the episode again. <i>*cue cello music*</i></p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile">check out my profile</a> for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Martin Blackwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Follow-up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even when he had no reason, Martin still found excuses to pass by Jon’s office multiple times a day. Just hearing Jon’s voice through the door put a spring in his step. Most of the time he couldn’t decipher the words, but the simple cadence of its rising and falling never failed to make his heart beat faster.</p><p>Sometimes he’d pause and listen. It was strange, how soothing he found Jon’s voice, even when the words he said should do anything but soothe. Even the most gruesome of statements became somehow poetic, musical, in Jon’s rich tones.</p><p>Today, when he paused, on the pretense of fiddling with a stack of folders he held in his hands, what he heard nearly made him drop everything he held.</p><p>“Martin’s follow up on this … was surprisingly excellent.”</p><p>Anything else Jon said disappeared under the pounding of blood in his ears. Beneath the surprise, there’d been a warmth in Jon’s voice. He’d never heard that from Jon before. And it had been because of him. He swayed, a combination of disbelief and joy bringing him perilously close to a faint, right there in the middle of the hall.</p><p>“Are you all right?”</p><p>Martin jumped. He hadn’t heard Melanie come up behind him.</p><p>“Um. Yes. Just tired.” He fumbled with his files.</p><p>“Still living in the basement? Can’t imagine that’s conducive to sleeping well.”</p><p>“Well, better than my apartment.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re feeling all right? You look a bit flushed.” Melanie made a move, as if she was about to feel his forehead, and he took a step back.</p><p>“No, really. I’m fine.”</p><p>Not looking convinced, Melanie let it drop. Scurrying down the hallway, he let the words replay, as if rewinding them on one of Jon’s tape recorders, not willing to let the mood go.</p><p>
  <em>Surprisingly excellent.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing another run through of Season 1 and I know there was one where Jon sounded surprised at how good one of Martin's follow-ups was to a statement but I didn't note the episode at the time and when I went back through and listened to the last 3-4 minutes of at least half the season I couldn't find the episode again. <i>*cue cello music*</i></p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile">check out my profile</a> for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>